Televisions and other consumer devices that incorporate audio enhancement systems can be tuned to improve the performance of the audio enhancement systems. Tuning is often performed by field application engineers (FAE), who may adjust various parameters of the audio enhancement system. In order to interact with the audio system installed on a device, an FAE's device (such as a laptop) typically must communicate with other device-specific firmware in the television. The FAE's device may communicate with the device-specific firmware using one of a variety of protocols, such as JTAG, I2C, SPI, or USB.
The consumer device manufacturer typically provides a user interface that allows the FAE to communicate audio parameter adjustments to the device-specific firmware. The device-specific firmware then communicates the parameter adjustments to the firmware of the audio system.